The Mysterious bladers
by R2RO
Summary: Mysterious bladers out of nowhere appear and challenge every blader. What do these bladers want? MaxMariam R&R please! This was my winning fic that made me the best writer in my school! :D


R2RO: This could be my story with the most action in it. A few characters are mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
Characters: Bladebreakers White Tigers Majestics All starz Demolition Boys Saint shields Dark bladers King and Queen Team Psychic New team1 (Name will appear later) New team2 (Name will appear later)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tyson yawned as he awoke from his sleeping bag.  
  
After Tyson glanced around, he immediately got up to use the restroom to freshen up. Once he stepped into the restroom, someone else was in it.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson said.  
  
"What?" Kai retorted while brushing his teeth.  
  
"You always wake up early. Why did you wake up at 8:00 in the morning?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Shut up" Kai said.  
  
"Fine" Tyson said.  
  
"Get out of here while I gargle" Kai commanded.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kai!" Tyson said as he closed the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tyson walked around his Dojo, only to find Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary sleeping soundly.  
  
He was just about to go outside to train when he was cut off by Kai.  
  
"Hey Tyson" Kai's deep voice said, startling Tyson.  
  
"What?" Tyson said.  
  
"How about a match between you and me?" Kai said.  
  
Knowing Tyson, he obviously can't refuse a match.  
  
"Sure thing Kai" Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
"Excellent" Kai said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kai and Tyson prepared for their match. They walked outside and went to Tyson's backyard where his huge (with a radius of 8 feet long) battle stadium was located.  
  
"Now remember Tyson, do not hold back. If you need to summon Dragoon, do it" Kai said, seriously.  
  
"Sure thing Kai" Tyson said.  
  
Tyson and Kai then prepared to launch their blades.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Dranzer and Dragoon then charged onto each other, doing massive grind attacks.  
  
"GO DRAGOON!"  
  
Dragoon then emerged from Tyson's blade. It was as ferocious as ever.  
  
"DRANZER!"  
  
The fiery red phoenix emerged from Kai's blade. It howled a very loud howl.  
  
"DRAGOON, ATTACK!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"DRANZER, GO!" Kai yelled.  
  
Dranzer then charged towards Dragoon. Dranzer then howled as Dragoon rammed it in the stomach.  
  
"DRANZER, VOLCANIC EMISSION!" Kai yelled.  
  
In a flash, Kai's blade grew red and Dranzer's feathers were engulfed in flames. Dranzer immediately charged onto Dragoon as she howled.  
  
"DRAGOON, HYPER VICTORY TORNADO" Tyson yelled.  
  
Dragoon then glowed blue and was engulfed with huge winds.  
  
Kai and Tyson's blade then charged towards each other, causing a very devastating grind attack.  
  
"You are mine Tyson!" Kai said.  
  
"Says who?" Tyson said as he summoned more energy. "GO DRAGOON"  
  
Tyson's blade then came charging towards Dragoon.  
  
"DRAGOON, FINAL ATTACK!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"DRANZER, SPIRAL SURVIVOR!" Kai yelled.  
  
Dragoon came charging onto Dranzer while Dranzer switched to Defense mode.  
  
"GO!!!!" Kai and Tyson yelled in unicent.  
  
Dranzer and Dragoon finally came charging towards each other, preparing for their final blow.  
  
But before Dranzer and Dragoon made contact, a beyblade, out of nowhere slammed into Kai and Tyson's beyblades at the same time.  
  
Kai's blade was almost knocked off Tyson's huge battle stadium while Tyson's blade almost got thrashed.  
  
"What the?" Kai and Tyson said in unicent.  
  
They stared at the beyblade and it was red and it had a very strange behavior.  
  
Then they looked at Dragoon and Dranzer and they noticed that they were in great pain.  
  
"Who's there?" Kai said.  
  
"Show yourself!" Tyson said.  
  
Immediately, out of nowhere, a kid, about the size of Tyson landed in front of him. He was hooded and wearing a black cloak and it had a sign of an eye in the hood. His eyes were covered by his hood but his mouth was showing, revealing that he had the same skin color like Tyson.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai said.  
  
"A battle" The cloaked kid said.  
  
"Why should we?" Tyson said. "And who are you?"  
  
"Look, a battle. Both of you against me" The cloaked kid said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai said.  
  
The hooded boy nodded.  
  
"Consider it accepted" Tyson said. "DRAGOON!"  
  
"DRANZER" Kai yelled.  
  
Immediately, Dranzer and Dragoon, together with Kai and Tyson's beyblade came charging towards the kid's beyblade.  
  
The hooded kid snickered.  
  
"PTEROVORA!" The cloaked kid yelled.  
  
Out of the kid's blade emerged a bit beast.  
  
"Oh no!" Tyson said as he looked shock. Even Kai was stunned by the kid's sudden move.  
  
Bad news! Out of the kid's blade emerged a pterodactyl like bit beast. The worse thing is that it was shrouded with fire and it was five times the size of Dranzer and Dragoon combined.  
  
"PTEROVORA, GO!" The cloaked kid said.  
  
Immediately, Pterovora came charging towards Dranzer and Dragoon. It rammed them with great force that was so great that it caused them to fall, Dragoon roared while Dranzer howled. Even worse, the kid's blade was grinding and ripping Tyson and Kai's blades apart.  
  
"DRAGOON, HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"DRANZER, FLAME SABER!" Kai yelled.  
  
Dragoon and Dranzer then prepared for their most devastating attack. They charged towards Pterovora.  
  
"Try this, SLASHING FLAME SWORD!" The cloaked kid yelled.  
  
Dragoon and Dranzer then combined forces and charged towards Pterovora. But Pterovora's claws glowed red and got engulfed with fire. It scratched Dranzer in her chest first then it scratched Dragoon's chest. They were absolutely no match to this mysterious kid's bit beast.  
  
"DRANZER!" Kai yelled.  
  
"NO, DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Dragoon roared and Dranzer howled as they disappeared and a flash of light was seen. While the light flashed, there was a noise of metal pieces breaking apart. When the flash was gone, the cloaked kid's blade was still spinning, and it was surrounded by... Broken beyblade parts.  
  
The kid then snickered as he got his blade back. He then turned to walk away, leaving Kai and Tyson on their knees looking stunned as they stared at their beyblades, which were smashed in a million pieces.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What? Kai's and Tyson's blades were smashed in a million pieces? This is something else" Max said with disbelief.  
  
Kai and Tyson hung their heads low while they gave their broken pieces to Kenny.  
  
"Whoever did this to you?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai then clenched his fist and Tyson face folded up.  
  
"Who did?" Hilary asked.  
  
"A...kid...with black cloak and...And a sign that...looked like an eye..." Tyson said as he felt his temper rising.  
  
"He challenged you guys one by one?" Hilary said.  
  
"No...We battled him at the same time" Kai said.  
  
"Wow, whoever he is, he is the most powerful blader I've ever heard of" Hilary said.  
  
"Well the good news is, Kai's and Tyson's bit chip is still in one piece, the bad news is, everything else is in a millions pieces"  
  
"Did you summon your bit beasts?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes" Kai said.  
  
"Did he summon his bit beast?" Ray asked again.  
  
"Yes, it was a huge pterodactyl, a whole lot bigger then Dragoon and Dranzer combined" Tyson said.  
  
"This is unbelievable" Hilary said.  
  
"Cheer up guys, I have lots of spare parts" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah, but I will soon meet him again" Tyson said with determination.  
  
"Yeah, but now, I've got to go. I have a date with Mariam, catch you guys later" Max said as he raised out of the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A teenage man was walking in an ocean liner. He had purple hair and a deep set nose. He is also filthy rich and noble. Kids challenged him to beyblade and he thrashed all their blades.  
  
"Give it up kid" Robert said. "GO GRIFFILYON"  
  
"NO!" The kid yelled helplessly as Robert thrashed his beyblade.  
  
After the match is through, the kid was crying as his blade was destroyed.  
  
"Serves you right" Robert said.  
  
He then turned to the kids who were watching the match.  
  
"WHO'S NEXT?" Robert yelled.  
  
"I am" A kid said, with a deep voice.  
  
All the kids and Robert turned to a kid, who was wearing a black cloak and a black hood with an eye sign on the hood. His eyes were covered but his mouth was still seen. He had brownish skin.  
  
"I will challenge you" The kid with a deep voice said.  
  
The kids gasped as he walked to the battle stadium.  
  
"How brave, and your uncouth name?" Robert said.  
  
The kid ignored it and continued walking towards the battle stadium.  
  
"No, alas, I'm talking to trash" Robert sarcastically said.  
  
The cloaked kid just snickered and grinned, a sinister grin.  
  
"Forget about it, let's just get on with the battle" Robert said as he positioned his beyblade for launch.  
  
The cloaked kid prepared his blade. Robert's eyes widened when he saw the kid's beyblade. It was yellow, its attack rings were sharp and shiny and its weight disk had very sharp razor like edges. His beyblade gave Robert chills down his spine.  
  
"Okay, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Robert yelled.  
  
"GO!" the cloaked kid yelled.  
  
The two beyblades slammed onto each other and grinded each other with great force, causing them to make a cracking sound.  
  
"GO GRIFFOLYON!" Robert yelled.  
  
Out of Robert's beyblade emerged a gigantic griffin like bit beast. It gave a howl that was so loud that it made a few shock waves.  
  
"GRIFFOLYON, ATTACK!" Robert commanded Griffolyon.  
  
Immediately, Griffolyon and Robert's beyblade came charging towards the kid's beyblade with great speed. When it came in contact, it started grinding the kid's beyblade like crazy.  
  
"Now suffer the pain of defying my power you imbecile, GRIFFOLYON, WING DAGGER!"  
  
Griffolyon then prepared for its most ferocious attack.  
  
"That's enough, DRALVORA!!" the cloaked kid yelled.  
  
The kid's beyblade started acting weird. It was engulfed in white light and it was making Robert nervous.  
  
"GO!" The kid yelled.  
  
Out of the kid's beyblade emerged a bit beast. It was a small bit beast (it looked a lot like experiment 625 in Lilo and Stitch) unlike Griffolyon which was so huge. It was ferocious looking and it roared out loud. But all these made Robert chuckle.  
  
"That thing is so small" Robert said as he snickered.  
  
"So?" the kid said.  
  
"I will destroy it, GRIFFOLYON!" Robert yelled.  
  
Griffolyon immediately began charging towards Dralvora. But the kid didn't seem to be worried.  
  
"I will destroy yours first before you destroy mine" The kid said mockingly. "DRALVORA, GESIC MEGA CHARGE ATTACK!" the kid yelled.  
  
Immediately, Dralvora backed up a bit and started gaining some energy.  
  
"What's happening?" Robert asked, stunned.  
  
Dralvora was sucking some energy and the kid's beyblade was somehow acting like a vacuum. It sucked with great effort that everyone had to hold on to something.  
  
"NOW!!!!" The kid yelled.  
  
With that, Dralvora and the kid's beyblade got surrounded with a big blue energy source. Dralvora then charged onto Griffolyon and struck him like a drill which hit it nine times. After the ninth hit, Griffolyon vanished. The kid's beyblade charged at Robert's blade and then smashes it to pieces.  
  
"NO! GRIFFOLYON!" Robert yelled.  
  
Robert fell to his knees as a stunned crowd watches the mysterious kid who just beat Europe's best beyblader walk away, leaving a speechless Robert behind.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ozuma was in his hideout, along with the other Saint Shields. He was training with some soda cans.  
  
"GO FLASH LEOPARD!" He yelled.  
  
His beyblade zigzagged over the cans.  
  
"GO!"  
  
It then charged to a box and then breaks it open.  
  
"FLASH LEOPARD, CROSSFIRE!" Ozuma yelled.  
  
Immediately, Ozuma's blade was now flaming up. It was charging towards another crate, until... the rest of the team interrupted.  
  
"Hey there Ozuma" Mariam said.  
  
"Hey Mariam" Ozuma said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joseph asked.  
  
"I'm practicing for the upcoming tournament" Ozuma said.  
  
"Oh, I see" Dunga said. "Hey Mariam, how is it between you and Max?"  
  
"Fine, I have a date with him within an hour, just shut up" Mariam said sarcastically.  
  
"Where will you..." Ozuma tried to say but was startled... when a blade out of nowhere crashed onto Flash Leopard.  
  
Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph and Dunga were stunned.  
  
"Whose there?" Dunga said.  
  
They heard a light snicker.  
  
"Show your useless self" Mariam demanded.  
  
Out of the dark area emerged a hooded and cloaked kid. He had a black cloak with a sign on his head and his eyes were covered by the hood. He had white skin.  
  
The kid just snickered.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Dunga demanded.  
  
"A battle" The kid said with a soft voice.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Ozuma said angrily.  
  
The kid just remained quiet.  
  
"So who will battle me?" The kid said in a sinister tone.  
  
"All of us" Ozuma said.  
  
"WHAT?" the rest of the team said with disbelief.  
  
"All four of us will battle you at the same time to teach you a lesson on not toe barge in on us" Ozuma said.  
  
Ozuma's words made sense to the rest of the Saint Shields.  
  
"Yeah" Dunga said.  
  
They expected the kid to refuse. But he accepted the challenge to their surprise.  
  
"I accept" The kid said.  
  
"Great, we will have fun thrashing your blade" Mariam said as she felt positive. Her old blade was destroyed by King and Queen but now, she got a new one. Luckily her bit chip wasn't damaged.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" All the saint shields yelled in unicent as they launched their blades.  
  
"GO!" the kid yelled as he launched his.  
  
It was total mayhem! All four blades were slamming on one at once! They were grinding every side of the kid's blade.  
  
"Now let's teach him" Ozuma said. "FLASH LEOPARD"  
  
Immediately, Flash leopard came out of Ozuma's blade.  
  
"VORTEX APE" Dunga yelled.  
  
Immediately, Vortex ape came out of Dunga's blade.  
  
"SHARK RASH" Mariam yelled.  
  
Shark rash then emerged from Mariam's blade.  
  
"VANISHING MOOT" Joseph yelled.  
  
Vanishing moot emerged from Joseph's blade.  
  
"ATTACK!" all the saint shields yelled in unicent.  
  
All the bit beasts and the blades immediately came charging towards the kid's blade.  
  
'Hmm, they are too tough. I might change my strategy' the kid thought.  
  
"GO SKUNYVORA!" the kid yelled.  
  
Immediately, a flash of light appeared from the kid's blade and out came a gigantic falcon. It was bigger then all the bit beasts of the Saint shields combined.  
  
"Oh no!" all the saint shields gasped as they saw how huge the kid's bit beast was.  
  
"Since there are four of you, I guess I have no choice but to eliminate you all at once" The kid said. "SKUNYVORA, FINAL ANNIHILATION"  
  
Immediately, Skunyvora charged towards the other beyblades and grinded like mad.  
  
"NOW!" The kids yelled.  
  
Immediately, there was a flash of light and Skunyvora charged towards the other four bit beasts. The four bit beasts disappeared and a cracking noise was heard.  
  
When the flash is gone, the Saint shields get a horrible sight.  
  
The kid's beyblade is still spinning while surrounding it were broken beyblade parts! The kid grinded all their beyblades with his most ferocious attack! He walked away, leaving all the Saint shields on their knees staring at the broken pieces.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ozuma, what's up?" Tyson asked.  
  
Ozuma and the other saint shields walked towards them with their hands closed.  
  
"What is that?" Ray asked.  
  
When they opened their hands, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Kai was shocked.  
  
"What happened?" Kenny asked.  
  
"There was this kid who challenged all four of us into a battle. He was so powerful, I've... I've never seen a very powerful bit beast!" Ozuma said.  
  
"That kid grinded all your blades at the same time?" Tyson said with disbelief.  
  
"Yes" Joseph said.  
  
"How did this kid look like?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Black cloak with a hood and a sign on the hood, white skin" Mariam said.  
  
Tyson's face crossed with what Mariam said.  
  
"They have gone too far this time!" Tyson said with his fist clenched.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dunga said.  
  
"Look at what they did to Kai's and my blade!" Tyson said angrily as he showed them pieces of a beyblade.  
  
"That kid smashed your blades?" Ozuma said.  
  
"YES!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"These guys must a team. They must a new team that likes to smash their opponent's blades" Kenny said.  
  
"We were lucky the bit chips weren't damaged" Ozuma said.  
  
"By the way Mariam, Max left thirty minutes ago" Ray said.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mariam asked.  
  
"For your date, he went to the Pizza parlor three blocks away" Ray said.  
  
"Okay, bye! Gotta go!" Mariam said, leaving everyone sweat dropping.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
R2RO: This is just the beginning. In the next chapter, these mysterious kids continue their attack against the All Starz, the White Tigers, King and Queen and the Demolition Boys. Max and Mariam will be assaulted by two members of the Dark bladers until a kid saves them. R&R please and no flames!!! 


End file.
